


I Dreamt About You Every Night This Week

by StainedGlassDreams



Category: Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Love, Making Love, Masturbation, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedGlassDreams/pseuds/StainedGlassDreams
Summary: It's that day again. It's been 760 days and it feels likes 760 years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from stars-inthe-sky: One masturbates to memories of the other
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)

He lays on a bed.

Drank more than he'd care to admit. .....And he's drunk enough to brush the guilt away.  
He hasn't told anyone he's back for the day. The same he won't tell Sam, so he's here, in a crappy motel in Vermont to stay away. (His logic screaming he shouldn't be).

Swears he sees her over him, the warmth of herself on top of him like the sun. "[Why're you still in bed?]"

It was Summer.  
Steve was off training new recruits, and whatever low level activity was being taken care of by the New Avengers.  
"[Being lazy for the the first time in 70 years.]"  
"[You're definitely succeeding.]"  
He takes her sides before getting ready to flip her, as she wraps her legs around him for the leverage.  
"Would you prefer me to work?"  
"I'd like to see you try." She replies, smirking playfully. She reaches up to kiss him, holding his cheek.

(He feels the cold of Brooklyn, but it's Summer..)

He feels her sides, moving his hands carefully down then, gratuity in every touch every second he's with her.  
She flips him gently, getting on top as she unlatches his pants button, before taking her top off.  
She slips off the remainder of his pants with one hand, the other in his hair, both with equal delicacy.  
They've always touched like this. Like they might not touch each other ever again.

He unhitches her bra strap, falling off gracefully.

Making love like it would be the last time either of them ever would.

Cups her breast and squeezes gently, as his hand finds it's way farther down her body, bringing her closer to him.

They never had to say it. It just....is.  
From all the years they were scared they might forget.

(The heater is broken)

All the years of them being ripped apart-

(Why does he know that?)

They tease each other before she sits on him, moving slowly. Each movement, a silent Thank You, and every breath from him, one given right back to her.  
He whispers that he loves her, too used to having to whisper it.  
She says it back without hesitation.

-finding reverence in the other like stars in a sky that might fall.

He wakes up wet, his hand around his cock.

Lets it go, breathing hard as he tries to catch it.

It's been 2 years.  
He's back on Earth because it's August 11th. And every year, he's come back down here because if he doesn't, it hurts too much.

He closes his eyes, living in whatever small pieces of the dream are left.

Because it's their anniversary. And as selfish as it is, he wants to be on the same planet when it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Chvches- "Do I Wanna Know?"


End file.
